Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Fragen und Antworten/@comment-84.182.160.187-20130402141924/@comment-25136035-20180209011856
>Jetzt kommt er wieder mit seinen Antworten in epischer Breite ... ^^ Die müssen schließlich episch sein. >Wir haben ein Statement über Alessia dazu. Spezifisch über Alessia. Ansonsten wird nie unterschieden. Mankar schreit und trägt das Amulett, die Kaiserseeelen soulstacken sich zu einem mächtigen Avatar, alle Drachenblute streben nach Herrschaft. Es gibt keinen Grund für eine andere Annahme, außer dieser Bemerkung zu Alessia und der Behauptung, sie sei das erste Drachenblut, aber Miraak macht sich nur schlecht als kaiserliche Propaganda, lässt Alessia schlechter dastehen und sowieso erinnert sich kein Schwein an den. Generalkonsens in der Community ist, dass das etwas anderes ist. Gerade der Stammbaum zeigt, dass da etwas anderes abläuft, und ich sehe keinen Grund, anzunehmen, dass es bei den anderen Kaisern anders sein sollte als bei Alessia, weil wir dafür keine Grundlage haben. Dovahkiin haben große, gigantische Schicksale und werden entsprechend große Helden der Menschen, das ist metaphysisch eine ganz dicke Nummer. Daher würde ich eher gegenteilig fragen, was lässt dich denken, Alessia sei ein Einzelfall? Sie hat ihren "Drachenblut"-Status aus dem Konvent mit Akatosh/Shezarr erhalten, weil sie Herrscherin von Cyrod wurde und explizit nicht dieselben Heldentaten wie Reman und Hjalti vollbracht hat, weil das Morihaus und Pelinal für sie gemacht haben. Gewöhnliche Kaiser müssen ebenfalls keine solchen prophezeiten Kraftakte vollbringen, sondern sind einfach göttlich legitimierte Kaiser - Wieso also sollten sie dennoch Dovahkiin sein? Alessia statt Reman und Hjalti als Einzelfall herauszustellen macht einfach keinen Sinn. >Hat nix mit MK zu tun, es ist Fakt, dass sie durchschnittlich bessere Magier haben, einfach durch ihre Kultur. Natürlich hat es das, so wie alle immer vom Dominion reden, als wären die kurz davor zu gewinnen. Das ist einfach nicht so, und bessere Magier werden ihnen da nur bedingt helfen, wie der letzte Krieg gezeigt hat. Zur Anzahl gibt es nur das: Thalmorsoldat 1: Ich erinnere mich an den Dialog, und auf mich wirkt das wie normale Leute, die über die Oberklasse reden, die sich elitistisch aufführt. Die Oberklasse ist aber keine Oberklasse, wenn Ocato Normalverbraucher einfach zu dieser Elite gehört. >Denkst du, dass der Handel etc. sich nicht verändert? Es würde zahlreiche neue Regelungen geben, erst recht beim Import. Anders als bei Hammerfall gab es hier Krieg, danach herrscht kein Vertrauen, Posten müssen neu besetzt werden und alles wird auf Spione geprüft. Erschwerter Handel macht es weniger lukrativ und führt zur Abwanderung der Kundschaft und Verkäufer. Hammerfall ist allgemein ein schlechter Vergleich, weil es weiter von kaiserlichen Truppen unterstützt wurde und sich, wie gesagt, nicht mit dem KR bekriegte. Ich habe nicht gesagt dass es sich nicht verändert. Es gibt jedoch Nuancen dazwischen, sich komplett einer Herrschaft aus dem Ausland unterzuordnen oder allen Kontakt zur Außenwelt abzubrechen. Es wird seine Zeit dauern, diese Beziehungen einigermaßen zu normalisieren, und es wird Einbußen mit sich bringen, das muss jedoch nicht nur negativ sein, größere ökonomische Autarkie, gerade bei bevorstehenden Kriegen, kann durchaus etwas positives sein, selbst, wenn das bedeutet, weniger Luxus zur Verfügung zu haben. >Cyrodiil ist der multikulturelle Schmelzofen Tamriels, mit vielen etablierten und geachteten Universitäten und Gildenzentren, wohingegen Himmelsrands größte magische Schule eine zerrüttete Akademie ist, der die Hälfte der Bevölkerung misstraut. Sie wollen ach so patriotisch sein, erinnern sich aber nicht einmal an ihr altes Pantheon, ihr Land ist selbst ohne Bestien lebensgefährlich und dann werden sie noch von Drachen und dem personifizierten Ende der Welt attackiert, während sie sich mit dem KR messen. Das war es vielleicht mal, die Zeiten sind größtenteils vorbei seit das Septim-Reich beendet wurde. Spezifischer, seit die Oblivion-Krise alles zerstört hat, und der Große Krieg dem Land den Rest gegeben - Was immer von der Glorie, die wir aus Oblivion kennen mögen noch übrig sein mochte, ist zum Zeitpunkt von Skyrim genau so heruntergekommen wie alles andere in der Welt auch. Daher mein Punkt über Fortschritt als Abbau, nicht als Aufbau als Fantasy-Theme, das sich in The Elder Scrolls in starker Anlehnung an Tolkien wiederfindet. >Die glorreiche Herrschaft der Nord liegt mehr als 4500 Jahre zurück. Es gibt keine Zungen mehr, ihre Bauten zerfallen, die Klingen sind ein armseliger und untrainierter Haufen, der die Drachen niemals zurückschlagen könnte. Das Kaiserreich traute sich bis nach Akavir vor, und die Nord taten in dieser Zeit genau was? Ich widerspreche dir was die Nord betrifft nicht, das Land ist völlig heruntergekommen. Das lässt sich aber über die meisten Länder sagen, abgesehen davon würde ich argumentieren, dass der jetzige Zustand nicht zuletzt den Kaiserreichen geschuldet ist. Himmelsrand war und ist eine Wikingergesellschaft, eine Kriegergesellschaft, die sich durch ihre Kampffertigkeit und Wehrhaftigkeit definiert. Wer sich die Geschichte der skandinavischen Königreiche nach Harald Hardrada anguckt, wird sehen, wie genau dieselbe Befriedung auch diese Länder von den glorreichen Zeiten des Früh- zur Bedeutungslosigkeit des Hochmittelalters geführt hat. Dass mir das mit den Zungen beispielsweise unheimlich, tierisch auf den Zeiger geht und ich Jurgen Windrufer hasse wie die Pest wirst du inzwischen wahrscheinlich das eine oder andere Mal mitbekommen haben, es ist absurd, seine Dämmerungsmagie, die einem von einem Gott gegeben wurde, aufzugeben, um in einer kleinen Gruppe alter Männer den ganzen Tag wie die letzten Idioten den Himmel anzuschreien, in der Hoffnung, die toten Götter mögen einen hören. Seltenst habe ich etwas derart dummes gehört, aber gut, das ist ein anderes Thema. >Schon klar, aber es gibt immer noch ein Zentrum, und der Thalmor hat es nicht. Solange Tibers Erbe noch die Chance hat, wieder aufzusteigen und keiner es zerstört, bleibt das wohl so. Aber das erledigt sich ja momentan sehr schön. Gibt es das Zentrum noch? Vielleicht. Vielleicht nicht. Nicht so, wie es einmal war jedenfalls. Das Mede-Reich als "Erbe Tibers" zu bezeichnen finde ich zudem äußerst fragwürdig. Noch mehr allerdings die Idee, es möge "wieder aufsteigen". Wenn die Idee der Subgradientierung auf Staatsebene nicht genug für dich ist, oder Wulfs eigene Meinung dazu, steht es dir natürlich auch frei, dir einfach mal anzugucken wie Tamriel vom Kaiserreich, oder was davon übrig ist, denkt. Alle bis auf die Kaiserlichen, Teile der Nord und Bretonen hassen das Kaiserreich, teilweise, wie die Dunmer, mit einer Passion. Die innere politische Struktur verrottet, wie der Plot der Dunklen Bruderschaft verrät. Das Ding kollabiert früh genug, ich kann dir versprechen, solange sich kein LDB-Level Held ans Steuer setzt, ist das Ding in den nächsten Jahrzehnten Geschichte. >Die meisten der Septim-Dynastie waren auch random Typen. Hast du mal den Stammbaum gesehen? Die hatten das Glück, über fünf Ecken den Namen zu tragen, ein Haufen waren katastrophale Anführer. Dann lieber einer, der auch was davon versteht. Jemand, der öfters als taktisches Genie bezeichnet wird. Die Septims werden nicht mehr benötigt, der Name ja sowieso nur wegen der Propaganda. Da das Reich sowieso fällt, ist das auch nicht sehr wichtig. Und was sollen DrachenblutDovahkiine damit zu tun haben, ich habe da gar nix unterschieden. Darum geht es auch nicht? Es geht darum, wo die Legitimation herkommt. Mehr dazu im nächsten Abschnitt. >Woher kommt der Anspruch der Dominions? Oder die der Nordkönige des Nordischen Reichs, abgesehen von den paar Nachfahren Ysgramors? Weil sie besser waren, weil sie gewonnen haben. Man muss kein Gott sein, um ein Land zu erobern und per Vertrag zu binden. Oder eben durch Intrigen für sich zu gewinnen. Der göttliche Anspruch auf Tamriel ist etwas anderes, der steht höher, ohne Frage, aber er invalidiert nicht einfach alles andere, wenn gerade kein Talos umherrennt. Richtig, jetzt hast du meinen Punkt gemacht ohne es zu merken. Das Dominion oder das Nordreich waren und sind Besatzungsmächte, die die besetzten Länder dadurch unter Kontrolle gehalten haben, dass sie militärisch stark genug waren, "Anspruch" hatten sie darauf nie. Die Kaiserreiche von Tamriel, wie sich das Kaiserreich der Medes ja auch immer noch nennt, hatten diesen Anspruch, weil sie von mythischen Figuren, Dovahkiin, Helden der Menschheit begründet wurden, die das Amulett der Könige führten und durch göttliches Recht legitimiert waren. Mit einer Unterordnung Himmelsrand unter einen solchen cyrodiilischen Thron habe ich überhaupt kein Problem, weil der Herrschaftsanspruch völlig legitimiert ist. Womit ich ein Problem habe, ist, wenn genau diese Legitimation fehlt, so wie es bei den Medes der Fall ist. Das Mede-Reich fällt in die Kategorie der Besatzungsmächte, die durch und aufgrund ihrer militärischen Überlegenheit ihre Souveränität über das Land wahren, und nicht durch die Legitimität ihres Herrschaftsanspruchs, weil Cyrod was das politische betrifft nicht einfach Souveränitätsanspruch über andere souveräne Provinzen hat. Das ist ein Sonderfall wenn die zweite Kategorie von Reich existiert, was, wie besagt, nicht mehr der Fall ist, und damit sehe ich absolut nicht mehr ein, mit welchem Recht jemand aus Cyrodiil über Himmelsrand herrschen sollte. >"Arctus habe ich weggelassen, weil der im Gegensatz zum Grauen Wind nicht Teil von "Tiber Septim" war, das Bild vom Drachenblut-Thu'um-Kaiser war ja eine Mischung aus Hjalti, dem Brain, und Wulfharth, dem Thu'um-Typen." Da geht es um "Tiber Septim", das Bild vom Kaiser das die Öffentlichkeit wahrgenommen hat. Der Cäsar-Charakter, der den Thu'um beherrscht hat und ein großer General war. Tatsächlich aber eine Mischung aus dem Dieb Hjalti und dem Krieger Wulfharth dargestellt hat, da hat Zurin Arctus gar nichts mit zu tun, weil der eine semi-öffentliche Figur war und Leute wussten, dass er existiert, was man vom Aschkönig nicht sagen kann. >Alles Glaubwürdige was wir haben, deutet auf die Verschmelzung hin. Akatosh ist wahnsinnig und frisst seinen Schwanz, reicht das nicht als Selbstbekriegung? Oder Pelinal, der alles und jeden angreift, wenn er wieder philosophiert. Lorkhan trat doch ganz gut auf, einmal mit Wulf, dann durch Akatoshs direktintervention und das Stopfen des sithisgeformten Lochs, und schließlich das Reenactment von Shors Kampf mit Alduin. Mich musst du davon nicht überzeugen, ich habe doch gesagt, ich stimme der Theorie zu. Aber andere größere teslorer beispielsweise haben da ihre berechtigten Zweifel angemeldet, beispielsweise kommt die Behauptung, Auriel würde dargestellt wie ein Vogel, einfach aus dem nichts. So oder so ist Akatosh Akatosh und nicht Shor, und das ist nicht gut genug. "Just like Akatosh-as-we-usually-know-him could time-scheme against his mirror-brother of the Nords, Alduin, to keep the present kalpa-- perhaps his favorite-- from being eaten." Ja, eben. Akatosh ist ein guter Türstopper und Talos ist sicherlich dankbar für so einen feinen Türvorleger. Deswegen kann er nicht Talorkhans Rolle an der Spitze der Menschen und der niedrigesten Subgradienten Padomays übernehmen, dafür ist er weder mächtig, noch padomayisch, noch lorkhanisch, noch elfenhassend genug. Talos ist all das und mehr, und es widert mich an, dass die Menschen schon wieder Lorkhan ihren Rücken zukehren, gerade in der Stunde ihrer größten Not. >Look at me, look at Summerset in the last eras, look at me again, what do you see? Den Glauben an die Acht. Stell dir mal vor, die Extremistengruppierung Thalmor hätte es nicht gegeben, warum führen sie nicht Auriel gemäß Krieg gegen die Menschen? Weil sie ihrem alten Glauben nicht mehr absolut folgen. Weil sie das Meer me(e)hren. Komm mir jetzt ja nicht mit "alle Altmer sind radikale, genozidale Menschenhasser, die sich nur Krieg und die anschließende Auflösung Mundus' wünschen", wir haben inzwischen oft genug gesehen, dass dem nicht so ist. Weil es einfach unrealistisch ist, dass Missionare der Acht ins Aldmeri-Territorium kommen und anfangen, Leute zu bekehren, das weißt du so gut wie ich. Wenn Leute bekehrt werden, dann sind das Anhänger der Neun oder bestenfalls der Reklamationen, beziehungsweise yokudanischen Götter oder Hist, und das hilft nicht gegen die Elfen. Der Gott der Menschen ist Lorkhan, der Gott der Elfen ist Aka, so einfach ist es letztlich - Und wenn die Menschen Lorkhan zugunsten einer weichgewaschenen Version von Aka aus dem Fenster schmeißen, ist das einfach nur dumm und erbärmlich. >Du weißt, ich unterstütze diese Ansicht, aber wenn man eine Diskussion mit "in meinem Headcanon ist das aber so" beenden will, dann sage ich erstmal, was in Tamriel Prime/C0DA dagegen spricht. Ansonsten kann man das ja immer so zu Ende bringen, und das ist in dieser Form langweilig. Was führen wir denn hier für eine Diskussion? Geht es darum, was "wahrscheinlich" passieren wird? Ich denke wir haben deutlich etabliert, dass das LDB wahrscheinlich auf ferne Reisen geht, oder, was ich anhand von Freas und Hermaeus Moras Dialog am Ende am wahrscheinlichsten finde, sich einfach ein Zuhause in Apocrypha zurecht macht und dort lebt. Vielleicht bleibt es auch in Sovngarde und nimmt irgendwann Shors Platz ein, wir wissen es nicht, was wir wissen ist lediglich, dass es verschwinden wird - Hier war jedoch die Frage, was am "sinnvollsten", oder am "besten" wäre - Und ich bin der Meinung, das wäre tatsächlich die allerbeste Option für alle Beteiligten. Season Unending, oder wie auch immer die Quest auf Deutsch heißt, kam mir schon immer vor wie die natürlichste Version der Lösung des Bürgerkriegs, beide anderen Ausgänge kamen mehr rüber wie "What if?"-Szenarien. Und wie befriedigt man beide Seiten? Entweder Himmelsrand bleibt Teil des Kaiserreiches und Ulfric wird Großkönig, oder Himmelsrand wird unabhängig und jemand anderes wird Großkönig. Wer besseres, als das Letzte Drachenblut, ein mythischer Held, dessen Herrschaftsanspruch auf den Willen der Götter zurückgeht, und dessen Bedeutung niemand bestreiten kann? Ich tendiere zur letzteren Option, erstens, weil Ulfric sich nirgendwo mehr blicken lassen könnte, wenn er zugeben würde, dass sein ganzes Gerede von der Unabhängigkeit wirklich nicht aus Überzeugung kam, sondern aus Gier nach dem Thron, und zweitens, weil der Mann absolut toxisch ist und sehr viele Leute ihn wirklich absolut nicht ausstehen können; ein neutraler Kandidat, dazu noch einer, dessen Thronanspruch im Gegensatz zu dem von jeweils Ulfric als auch Elisif universal anerkannt werden würde, ist da eine ideale Lösung für alle Beteiligten. Ein Bündnis gegen die Elfen, und meiner Meinung nach auch zusätzliche Verträge zum kontinuierlichen Handel, Erlaubnis von Truppenbewegungen und militärische Kooperationsvereinbarungen könnten ein deutlich besseres Ergebnis mit sich bringen als ein einfacher Sieg einer Seite, der nicht nur mehr Tote zurücklässt, sondern auch eine Hälfte des Landes gegen sich aufbringt. Bethesda kann dies natürlich nicht alles implementieren, weil es verlangen würde, Rasse, Geschlecht etc. festlegen zu müssen, was nicht passieren wird. Doch wenn es eine bessere Geschichte ist, warum soll es dann zurückstecken müssen? Nur, weil es nicht Bethesda-Kanon wird? Meistens sind es die besten Dinge an Charakteren, die nicht Bethesda-Kanon werden, und wenn wir hier mögliche Szenarien debattieren, sollten wir uns nicht davon abhängig machen, was aus Unternehmenssicht sinnvoll oder nicht sinnvoll ist.